Hetalia Omorashi Tales
by HollowNeko
Summary: A series where different Hetalia characters will have one-shots written about them that has to do with omorashi. RATED M JUST INCASE. Feel free to request what character you would like to see next WARNING: WILL contain omorashi. Do not like, do not read.
1. Canada

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_I went and did another omorashi fan fic~ miraaaa had suggested I do one of Canada. So if you're reading this, I do hope you enjoy this! Took me awhile to make, TTwTT If anyone has a character they would like me to write about, feel free to ask~ It might take me awhile though, sorry! _

* * *

Rain pounded against the windshield of America's car.

Ever since Canada and America came back from the movie theater, it has been raining none stop. The day started off by America dragging Canada along to watch that new 'Lego Movie' that just recently came out.

The movie itself was hilarious. Defiantly worth watching. America laughed throughout the movie while Canada drank an insanely large amount of soda. Which came back to haunt him since he had forgotten to use the restroom before leaving the movie theater. Although, he didn't worry much about it since America had planned for them to go to dinner after the movie. However, the rain seemed to be coming down hard, making it a bit hard to see. Both of the brothers drove around for a few minutes, near twenty, and it seemed that they didn't know where they were going.

"Man," America sighed. "I could have sworn that the restaurant was around here somewhere! It's too hard to see in this rain. Hold on bro, let me pull over. I think there's a parking lot there."

"A-Alright," Canada replied.

America went and parked the car. He took out his phone and began to look through his phone.

Ten minutes had passed and the two where still currently sitting in the car.

Bladder now beginning to be even more filled up, Canada could feel his bladder starting to throb. All that soda was catching up with him. He tightly squeezed his thighs together. Looking over, he saw that America hadn't taken his eyes off the phone. Paying no attention to him whatsoever.

Canada turned to look out the window, trying to get his mind off his bladder, but the rain was just making it worse on his bladder.

"A-America," Canada said softly, with urgency in his voice. "D-Do you know where w-we are yet?" He looked to see that his brother's eyes were still glued to the phone.

"It says we passed our stop awhile back," America replied. "The things is, I have no idea where it is. The rain is coming down hard, I can hardly see though." America sighed loudly, leaning back in his chair. He then continued to look through his phone. "We'll have to wait until the weather dies down a bit."

This wasn't the answer Canada was hoping for. It alone made his face drop. Now he had to wait, god knows how long that would take. He didn't even think he would make it within the next fifteen minutes.

"A-Alright," Canada managed to somehow reply.

Not even five minutes had passed and Canada was squirming in his seat. Eyes shut, legs clenched together. Canada turned to see America was still looking at his phone. That would have been a good way to keep his mind off of his bladder. Just then, Canada's bladder spasm causing his to quickly squeeze his member so he would relief himself there.

Small whimpers were let out, causing America to finally look up from his phone and over to Canada.

"Hey, you're alright bro?"

"I-I'm fine, America," Canada lied, trying to subtle his squirming. "Alright," America replied.

"If you say so." America, once again, turned his attention toward his phone.

Canada continued to squirm, unable to hold it within the seconds that time passed on. He let out whimpers and tightly held himself. The weather didn't look like it was going to clear up. He wasn't going to last any longer. All the squirming and whimpering caught America's attention once more.

"What's wrong, Canada?" America asked.

"I-I-I..." Canada stuttered out as a spurt of urine escaped him. He squirmed until he finally gain control before turning to America. With a flushed face and teary eyes. "I-I have to use the restroom."

"Oh..." America trailed off. Looking out, he saw that it was still raining pretty hard. "It doesn't look like it going to clear up yet. Can you hold it?"

"N-No.. I-I can't!" Canada whined. "I-I have to go really bad."

"Maybe there's something in the back you could use! Like a bucket or a bottle." America looked around the back to find numerous of items. Such as: some wrappers, a blanket, change, some comics, a coupon for Food-4-Less, a ball, but nothing of use.

Turning back, he looked at Canada to see he was way passed his limit. His hand clutched to his crotch, eyes tightly shut, whimpering every now and then. With the weather not clearing up and Canada being in the sate he was in, there was no other choice in the matter.

"You can just... go," America calmly said to Canada.

Canada quickly turned to look at his brother. Face even more red than before. "W-WHAT!?" He shouted. America couldn't be serious, right? "I-I-I can't do that!" Being in this situation was already humiliating enough. He didn't want to complete embarrass himself by wetting himself in front of his brother. "I-I-!" Canada was cut off by a short stream of urine escaping him. It only lasted for a few seconds, but that was enough to cause a wet patch on the front of his trousers.

"Come on! You know you can hold it!' America told him. "You can just go here. If you're worried about being in wet clothing, you could use the blanket to cover yourself! If it makes you feel better, I won't look." Now looking out the window, America spoke, "See? I won't look! Promise!"

Canada thought for a moment. He could use the blanket and America did promised not to look.

"F-Fine..." Canada didn't know whether he gave it or his bladder thought it had enough. Either way, he finally released his bladder. Urine poured out and began to run down his legs. Canada moaned out from finally being able to relief himself.

To what seemed forever, the urine died down. The seat was now soaked with urine as well as his pants.

Canada looked to see America wasn't looking at him, but had the blanket in hand.

"You should take off you pants and underwear and sit in the back."

"O-Okay..." Doing as he was told, Canada took both his pants and underwear off. Taking the blanket from America he wrapped it around his waist, then moved to the back seat.

After awhile since the 'incident', the weather cleared up enough to drive again.

The two sat in silence before America spoke. "So..." He began. "I guess this means no dinner?"

"Just take me home."

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm probably better at drawing then I am with writing. TTwTT Please fav and review! I love them~ Ask for a Hetalia character you would like to see next. Also, if you have any kinks you want in it, don't mind asking!_


	2. Latvia

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_I finally managed to finish this story~ It took awhile, mostly since I have A LOT of school work to be doing. But I thought there wasn't much Latvia omorashi in the world, so why not~? Latvia, my baby! He's so cute, I couldn't help but do one about him~ He's one of my five characters I like to mess with. X3 Also, slight EstLat in this, hope you don't mind! I just like that pairing~ _

* * *

An alarm went off, indicating morning had arrived. Light from the window glazed upon the sleeping nation in bed. Still struggling to wake up.

After a few more rings from the alarm, Latvia finally decided to get up. Stretching and yawning, he gotten out of bed still half asleep. Somehow, he managed to get dressed and walked down stairs.

"Good morning, Latvia," came a familiar voice.

Latvia sleepily looked to see Estonia sitting down on the couch. Reminding him that he spent the night at Estonia's place since Poland went and invited both of them to go to a theme park with him and Lithuania. The excited Latvia, but the excimer gotten to him and he didn't fall asleep until late at night. Which was a slight problem since they needed to be there early so there wouldn't be much people.

Walking over, Latvia sat next to Estonia leaning next to him as he fell back asleep.

Estonia didn't mind this, no. In fact, he found it quite adorable. It was nice to see Latvia not shaking or crying for once.

Only a few minutes passed before Estonia heard honking from outside. Must be the two now. Estonia gently lifted the sleeping Latvian and made his way toward the car. It wasn't until they had arrived there when Latvia woken up in Estonia's arms.

"W-What!?" He blushed deeply, now fully awake.

"Well, it's about time you finally, like, woke up!" Poland said. "I thought you would have been knocked out for the whole day!"

"O-Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Latvia trembled. "I-I didn't mean it!"

"Don't worry about it Latvia," Lithuania reassured the young nation. "Poland was just kidding around."

"So, lets like hurry and get on a ride now," Poland sighed. "We didn't come here early for nothing!"

"Right, right," replied Lithuania. "Which ride would you like to go on?"

"We should totally go on the Merry-go-Round!" Poland grabbed onto Lithuania's wrist and began to dragged him along all the way toward the ride before turning back to look at the other two. "Come on! Like, we don't have all day!"

Both Estonia and Latvia quickly followed behind the two. Poland and Lithuania had already take their sits. With Poland on what looked like to be a pony and Lithuania on a dog. The two decided to get the ones behind which were a lion and a rabbit.

"I-I'll take the rabbit." As Latvia tried to climb on he felt a quick reminder in his bladder that he had forgotten to use the bathroom that morning. He stood there shaking with his thighs pressed together. Estonia took notice of this, however, it wasn't what he thought.

"Are you having trouble getting on, Latvia?" Estonia asked. "Don't worry, I'll help you up." Before Latvia could do much of a reaction, Estonia had already lifted him up and placed him on his seat. Estonia gave him a smile before getting on his own seat.

That action alone was making it hard on Latvia's bladder, but as the ride began it only went from bad to worse. With the movement of going up and down, it cause small trickles of urine to escape from Latvia's bladder. Luckily for him, the ride didn't last very long. But by the end of it, he was now shivering madly and squirming.

"Don't worry Latvia, there's nothing to be afraid," Estonia said, taking it the wrong way again as he helped Latvia off the ride. Taking a hold of Latvia's hand, he continued on,

"Lets go, we shouldn't keep the others waiting." From a distance, Latvia could see that Poland and Lithuania were already waiting infront of another ride.

"About time you two got here!" Poland called out. "So now, were like totally going to be riding the Ferris wheel!"

Before Latvia had a chance to excuse himself to use the restroom, Poland had already gotten on the ride with Lithuania following right behind him. Latvia thought of sneaking away from the group, but that thought was quickly cut off since he didn't notice that Estonia manage to get him on the ride. Being too preoccupied with trying to sneak away and holding in his urine, he had forgotten he was holding Estonia's hand. He squeezed his thighs tightly together, not sure how much longer he'll be able to last.

As he sat down, he felt his bladder twitch, causing a stream of urine to escape him. Looking down, he saw a small wet patch beginning to form on the front of his pants. The others didn't take notice, as for the ride finally began.

Latvia tried to distract himself by looking out at the scenery. But, it was soon that the cart stopped, being nowhere near the ground.

"W-W-Why did the ride stop!?" Latvia frantically said.

"It's all part of the ride, Latvia," Estonia replied. " don't be scared, it'll start again soon enough."

Estonia may have said to be calm, but Latvia was anything but calm! He was shaking madly and his bladder was close to bursting now. He didn't know how much longer he'll be ale to hold it. To make matter worse, Poland decided to stand up from his seat.

"Liet, look! You can totally see the whole park from up here!"

"P-Poland! Sit down!"

As both Poland and Lithuania stood from their seats, it started to cause the cart to rock back and forth. All this was making it much harder for Latvia to hold in his bladder. A stream of urine escaped him, soon becoming full blast. Before he could notice, his pants was starting to become soaked with his urine.

Estonia was looking at the two as they rocked the cart, but he suddenly felt wetness on the side of his pants. He scooted away and turned to look to see Latvia sobbing and shaking. Tears were running down his cheek, which wasn't very unusually for him. However, as he trailed downward, he saw a puddle forming underneath Latvia.

"Latvia!?" Estonia shouted, shocked.

Latvia turned to see that Estonia was looking at him, watching him as he was wetting himself. Face even more flushed, Latvia began to sob even more.

"It's okay, Latvia!" Estonia tried to calm the crying nation. "Don't cry, it was an accident."

By now, the ride finally started up again and they were making their way down. Poland and Lithuania finally managed to sit down but only to see a sobbing Latvian with soaked pants and an Estonian trying to clam the boy.

"Lat, did you like, wet yourself?" Poland smirked, causing Latvia to sob even louder.

"Poland, don't give him a hard time," Lithuania replied. "Don't cry Latvia, it's alright."

As the ride came to a complete stop, the four gotten off,

"I'll go help Latvia clean himself off," Estonia told the two.

"Alright, but you guys have to totally hurry up," Poland said. "I don't want to like, wait forever."

Estonia nodded and took a hold of Latvia's hand. "Lets go, shall we?" He said softly, only to receive a loud sniffle from Latvia in response.

The two were in the bathroom. With Latvia wearing only Estonia's coat and having Estonia take a wet towel and began to wash off his legs.

"If you needed to use the bathroom, you should have just said so," Estonia said, breaking the silence. "Don't be sad, accidents happen to everyone."

"S-So, y-you're not disgusted by me?" Latvia asked, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Estonia looked at the small nation and gave him a light kiss upon his forehead. "Of course not," Estonia replied with a smile. "You can never disgust me." With that, Estonia ruffled Latvia's hair a bit. "Now, how about I buy you some clothes from the souvenir shop and we go back with Poland and Lithuania?"

Looking up at the taller nation, Latvia smiled happily. "Alright."

The two nation held hand-in-hand for the rest of the day spent day, enjoying the time they spent together.

* * *

**ARTHUR'S NOTE: **_That feeling you get when you finally finish something! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be writing more in the future! Of you have any request on what you would like to see, I'll try to do it~ However, there will be some pairings I'm not willing to do. Please favorite and review! ^w^_


	3. Austria

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Yo! Been awhile since I updated this, sorry about that. X3 I have been busy with school, but not to worry! I'm almost out so I'll be uploading my fanfics faster now! All these tests had taken time out of my day, but without further ado, here was a request from AkakolovesHetalia. I do hope this story is to your liking! ^w^_

* * *

"W-Wait up, Mister Germany! Y-You're going too fast!"

The German man looked back to see the Austrian falling behind. He could see that he was panting heavily. Bending forward trying to catch his breathe as he finally caught up.

"You can't be serious," Germany sighed. The two haven't walked that much, but even so, it looked a bit too much for the Austrian. "If this keeps up, we'll be late for the meeting."

Germany quickly looked through the bag he brought and threw a water bottle over to Austria.

"Hurry up and drink this," Germany said as he watched the Austrian struggle with catching the water. "Keep yourself hydrated. It'll help you stay less tired."

Within a few minute, Austria quickly drank all of the water. As he finished he didn't realized that Germany had grabbed onto his wrist and began to drag him to the meeting room.

"Now lets hurry, we're already late as it is."

Austria nodded, however, as he tried to keep up with Germany's pace he felt a slight twitch in his bladder. Having to speed up was only making it a bit worse. He was going to say something, but as he opened his mouth they were already in the meeting room.

"Kesesesese~ I never expected for you to be the last one to show up, West!" Said a familiar albino German.

"I thought you were allowed to come to meetings anymore, seeing as what happened last time," Germany sighed.

"Trust me," Hungary spoke. "We tried to get him to leave, but he somehow manages to get back in."

"You know you can't have a meeting without the awesome me!"

"Whatever, lets just get this meeting going." Germany walked over to take a seat between Italy and England.

Austria took his seat between Hungary and Prussia. As he walked he felt the same twitch in his bladder just like before, only now it was feeling a bit fuller. He couldn't excuse himself, the meeting had just begun. He stayed silent in his seat as the meeting went along.

When they were thirty minutes into the meeting, Austria could feel water go right through him, filling up his bladder.

'I-It's alright,' he thought. 'I-I can hold it.' Silently, he began to cross and uncross his leg to help relieve his needs a bit. It will be quite awhile for the break to be announced, so he will be needing to hold it until then.

Fifteen minutes passed.

Now he was getting slightly desperate. He squeezed his thighs together while using one hand to rub them as well.

"Net topic will be Global Warming."

"Dude! This one is easy! We just make a giant hero to protect the world!"

"I agree with America-San."

"Don't be preposterous! That idea is absolutely idiotic!"

"Hey! Don't go hating on my ideas just because you can't come up with anything on your own!"

"I can think of a million ideas better then that!"

"Ohoho~ Oui, amour~? I didn't take you for one to think."

"Shut it, frog!"

As always, England and France are fighting, America stuffing his face with god knows what, Italy going on something about pasta. This meeting was going nowhere.

Minutes go by and Austria can feel the urgency in his bladder beginning to grow more and more desperate. He continued with squeezing his thighs and crossing and uncrossing his legs. Still not to a point where he would lower himself to a child and grab himself.

Another fifteen minutes.

An hour in. A break wouldn't come in until another two hours or so. This was going to be difficult. Austria had now been reduce to squirming in his seat. Everyone was just arguing with one another, if he left now he wouldn't be missing much.

He would have spoken up. Excuse himself to use the restroom. It's just... He wasn't one to speak his mind out like Germany or Hungary, or Prussia for that matter!

Two hours.

He could wait that long! All he had to do was keep his mind off it, right? Simple as that. Right?

Wrong.

Not even five minutes had passed and Austria already felt like he was near the bursting point. What felt like an hour for him had only been less than five minutes.

His bladder had gotten quite full by now. He continued to squirm in his seat and he felt a small stream of urine escaped him. Quickly squeezing his thighs, in hope of stopping the stream. It only lasted a few seconds. He hoped that it didn't take notice. But of course, it did.

Prussia had been watching the right between England and France going on when he saw some movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Austria squirm in his seat. Trembling even. "Young Master, is everything alright?" He asked.

Austria stayed frozen for a bit before slowly turning toward Prussia. "E-Everything is fine. I-It's nothing."

Obviously, he was lying. He could tell something was wrong, but said nothing of it and continued to watch the Englishmen and Frenchmen fight.

'Just hold it. It shouldn't be much longer.' However much Austria kept telling himself that, it didn't stop another stream of urine to escaped him. This one lasting longer than then last. He finally slide his hand down to give himself a little squeeze to stop the stream.

Now he felt like some child. Granted, it was his fault for not going before the meeting started.

'Maybe if I sneak out I coul-' Austria thoughts had been cut off as his bladder begin to throb. He shudder as he was barely able to keep all the urine in. Another stream had escaped him, this time slightly wetting his trousers.

"Hey, Young Master..."

Damn it. Of course he had to take notice again!

Austria refused to at him. He had already humiliated himself enough by getting caught doing such actions.

"..."

It wasn't had for Prussia to see what was going on. The squirming. The crossing and uncrossing of his legs. Finally, the way he had his hands on his crotch. You didn't have to be a genius to know what was wrong. He scooted his seat back a bit and tapped on Hungary's shoulder.

"Hey, Hungary the Homo. It looks like your boyfriend needs to go," he whispered to her.

She turned over to look at Austria. Seems like Prussia was right. Austria had a flushed face now. But it could only be notice by them since he had his head down.

"Austria?" She whispered, only to have Austria quickly shake his head.

Another stream. A larger wet patch was beginning to grow. Austria manage to stop it, but his bladder was starting to hurt now.

"Come on, Austria. Lets leave before it's too late."

"Young Master, you know you won't last much longer."

The voices of his two friends were slowly drowned out. Most of his focus was now on keeping the urine in his bladder. Funny. Even if he manage to leave now, he knew he want even be able to stand up.

'Just relax,' he thought. He tried to steady his breathing by relaxing his body a bit, only for it to back fire on him. As his body relaxed, his bladder decided to relieve itself.

Austria's eyes widen as he felt all the urine inside his bladder beginning to pour out. Soaking his seat and running down his legs. He yelled in his mind to stop it, bit his body wouldn't listen. It only took a few minutes for his ladder to finally empty itself.

Both Hungary and Prussia had watched as Austria emptied his bladder. Tears were beginning to run down his cheeks. It didn't seem like the others had taken notice yet.

Without a word, Prussia quickly stood up from his seat.

Fearing the worse, Austria watched as the albino German did so.

"What is it, bruder?" Germany asked.

Prussia walked over to the English and Frenchmen who stopped fighting as Prussia came over.

"What do you want?" England asked annoyed.

Prussia looked over at the table, picked up the glass pitcher that was placed all over the table and poured it all over England's head. The room stared in shock. "Hey England, how about you be quiet for once when people talk. Because the difference between your opinion and everyone else's is that we actually want to hear everyone else's."

The room was silent for a moment before America and a few other nations began to burst into laughter.

England, red faced, now began to strangle the albino German. Germany came in and tried to calm him down.

This was their chance! As everyone was distracted with the scene, Hungary quickly got up and dragged Austria out. They'll have to thank him later, but, it was most likely it wasn't going to be at another world meeting.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: _TADA~ Finally finished! Sorry that it took really long to make, I was kind of busy. TTwTT Anyway, Chapter 4 will be an info sheet. Got the idea from a guest. Hoped you enjoyed it! I'll be writing more in the future~ X3_


	4. Request Info

**INFORMATION SHEET FOR REQUESTS.**

_If you are wanting me to de a request for Hetalia Omorashi Tales, here are a few things you should know._

**#1) WHO CAN BE A VICTIM? **

Anyone can~ You can pretty much ask me any nation you want me to do and I will do it!

**#2) SETTING.**

If you want me to do one, may you _please_ give me a setting to work with! It's kind of hard to work with no setting or not knowing what you want from me.

**#3) CAN IT BE IN PAIRS?**

Yes it can! However, there are some pairings that I'm not willing to do. But, if I feel kind enough, there might be times where I'll do them.

**#4) WHAT PAIRINGS CAN YOU NOT DO?**

I will not do any of the following: AmericaxEngland, AmericaxRussia, NorwayxBelarus((I don't know how to work with this one)), RussiaxLatvia, MolossiaxEngland, RussiaxPrussia, AmericaxCuba, AmericaxVietnam, IcelandxSeychelles((Another pairing that I don't know how to work with))

**#5) MAY WE ADD OTHER KINKS INTO OUR REQUESTS?**

Yes you may! Whether it may be spanking, smut, diapering, bondage, torture, anything! I don't mind working with anything of the sorts~

**#6) WILL YOU TAKE MORE THEN ONE REQUEST PER PERSON?**

Sure! As long as I don't have a whole lot to work with, you may give me as much request you want!

**#7) HOW MAY WE GIVE YOU THE REQUESTS?**

Well, you may give them to me by either posting a review or PMing me! Either way, I'll read it!

**#8) WILL YOU TELL MY NAME IF I GIVE YOU A REQUEST?**

If you do not wish to have your name presented, I will not do so. All you have to is tell me and I'll just put given by anon~

**#9) WILL YOU DO ANY OTHER ANIME?**

Depends, I guess? Right now I'm mostly into Hetalia so I'll be doing only Hetalia right now. I still need a lot of other animes to catch up at the moment, so the anime you may request to me I might not have seen it yet. :'3

**#10) IS IT ALRIGHT TO ASK YOU ANY QUESTION WE MAY HAVE?**

Of course you may! Just PM me and I'll be sure to reply back!

_I do hope this answered some of the questions you guys may have! But you're always able to ask if you have any other questions! X3_


	5. Spain

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** _Finally finished up the new chapter! Sorry that it took so long, been pretty busy. Anyway, this was requested by anon and they wanted a Spain x Russia one. I do hope this is to your liking! Sorry that it was late and stuff... :'3_

* * *

The world meeting was taking its break. All were out and about, talking with one another, having snacks. It was at the refreshment table where Russia stood. Looking over at America, as the boy chatted with Canada, France, Prussia and Spain.

America...

During the whole meeting, America had only done interruptions. Starting fights with other countries and stuff his face with burgers. All this was why Russia had thought that America deserves, a little prank. He was mixing a cup of coffee with a 'special' ingredient added to it. Glancing at the clock, it was only five minutes before the meeting shall begin again. He walked over to the small group of nations and lightly tapped America on his shoulder. Quickly catching his attention.

"Here America," Russia said with that child-like smile of his, offering the cup of coffee. "You ran out of your milkshake so you seem to be needing a drink, da? I went and made one just for you!"

America glanced at the cup of coffee then back at Russia. With a smile, he happily took the cup. "Thanks dude!"

Russia gave America a kind smile before going to take his seat. He looked over, waiting for America to take the sip. Before America was going to take the bait, something unexpected happened.

Spain suddenly began to cough, quickly stopping America from taking his drink.

"Spain!" France called out.

"Here dude, drink this!" America gave Spain the coffee, to which Spain drank. All of it.

"Thanks amigo!" Spain replied, wiping the liquid trailing down his lip.

"Alright everyone, take your seats. The meeting shall begin once again." Germany announced. Everyone had obliged and took their seats.

Damn, now the prank on America had failed. He couldn't give him another, and since Spain drank the whole thing there wasn't else he could do about it now. For most part, he sat and listened to there and listened as the meeting went on. Taking a notes and such. As an hour went by, from the corner of his eye, he could see that Spain was squirming a bit in his seat.

That's right, the drink.

A small smirk appeared on Russia's lips. If he couldn't have any fun with America then it might as well be Spain.

With his thighs tightly squeezed together, Spain sat in his seat wondering what was wrong. He didn't have a small bladder nor did he forget to use the restroom before the meeting started. How could his bladder possibly be this full? Was the coffee he had? No... One simple drink couldn't make him go those badly.

He crossed his legs as he continued to squirm in his seat.

With such actions, of course Russia wasn't the only one to take notice of Spain's predicament.

Spain sat between Romano and France. With all his movement it did caught their attention. Both turned to look at Spain squirm in his seat. They could tell by the movement what was wrong.

From Russia's perspective, he could see they weren't that concern for Spain. Or seeming to help him in the slightest. France seemed to whispered something to Prussia ((who knows why he's even in the world meeting)), but that seemed it. They continued to focus on the meeting a few seconds afterward.

During the meeting, Russia continued to give glances at Spain who's problem was growing more and more desperate by the second. By the time the meeting would be over, Russia knew he would be at his limit.

Glancing at the clock, only twenty minutes were left before the end of the meeting.

Spain's face was flushed. His mouth slightly open, panting softly. The squirming didn't stop. It only grew more.

"And that will dismiss the meeting."

All the nations began to gather their belongings and left the room.

Spain was almost to the door before Russia quickly got in his way and blocked him from leaving. Seeing the Spain's little problem, Russia couldn't help but want to continue it.

"H-Hola, Russia," Spain stuttered, shifting from leg to leg. "I-If you need s-something, c-can it wait? I-I really need to be somewhere r-right now."

Russia looked down at Spain, having that child-like grin of his. "Nah," he said with a cheerful tone. "I think not."

"...W-Wha?"

"You stay right here, da?" Russia's voice was sweet, but there was a hint of darkness to it. "I want to see how long you'll last. It'll be like a game, won't that be fun?"

Spain looked at Russia, face paled. He wouldn't last five minutes. Looking to the side he saw that Romano, France and Prussia were heading out.

"Amigos! Guys!" Spain called out to his friends, hoping that they'll be able to help him with Russia. However, they only glanced at Spain. They did nothing more than that as they left through the door.

That's it.

No one was there to help him. Even his friends left him there with Russia.

His knees were bent slightly. One hand was grabbing onto his crotch while he bounced slightly.

"P-Please," Spain choked out. "I-I really need to use the restroom!" Spain tried to get pass Russia, however with Russia's strength and his full bladder there was no hope in getting around.

"I think not," Russia happily said. "Besides, this is too much fun~"

Spain could feel the tears filling the corner of his eyes. This was his limit. His bladder was ready to burst at any second now. He was trying anything, ANYTHING, to prevent it. Crossing his legs, holding onto his crotch. None to which helped him. A stream a urine began to trial down his leg.

The stream began again once it stopped. A wet patch was now beginning to form infront of his pants. It began to grow larger within seconds. Much to Russia's amusement.

Finally, Spain's bladder had enough. Now full relieving itself. The urine ran down his leg and began pooling underneath him. Despite how much effort he was putting into stopping it, it was no use. His mind yelled for him to stop but he couldn't. Once it had started it didn't stop until his bladder was completely empty.

Spain stood there. Humiliated and wet. He was a grown man, but had an accident like a child.

Russia thought this was all fun in games, until, he heard a soft sob.

Spain... Was crying?

A slight pain began to form in Russia's chest. What was is? The more he looked at Spain the more it began to hurt. Was it... Guilt? Did he feel guilty for he did to Spain?

Without thinking, Russia pulled Spain into a soft embrace.

"I'm sorry," he said. Lifting Spain's chin up, he could see his glossy eyes. They were wide. Due to the shock of Russia's kindness. The distance between them was close when their lips met. Russia was shock when Spain started to kiss back. They held the pose for a few seconds before they pulled away.

Silence.

Neither had anything to say. It wasn't until Russia began to take off his coat and handed it to Spain when he spoke. "Wear this," Russia said. "Lets go get you cleaned up before anyone notices."

Spain looked at Russia, but smiled. Taking the coat and putting it on.

"Thank you, Russia."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_I was trying to get this finished sooner but I had so many distractions. By the way, if you are wondering I do take AUs. The settings can be anything! Hide-and-Seek, someone hurt their ankle and can't walk but needs to go, zombies are everywhere but the person's bladder is full. Settings are real helpful! But enjoy the story and I'll get to the other requests as soon as possible!_


	6. Spain 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_A request from luvz-blonde-guyz, sorry these take so long! I've been working on other stories. But I'll try to get them all done as soon as I can. Until then, enjoy this new chapter! Another Spain Omorashi as requested!_

* * *

The distance between his home and Romano's wasn't long, however, it would still be tough for a child to travel alone.

Spain told Romano time and time again that he could escort him to his home only for the young Italian to deny his offer. Stating that he wasn't a child that needed to be taken care of.

Funny, seeing as how he still wet the bed at night.

As Romano went off to travel back home Spain couldn't help but follow him to make sure his trip home was save. Romano was know for getting in trouble quite often and was a klutz. The road ahead would be dangerous for the young nation and Spain couldn't let anything happen to his young henchmen.

The only thing he didn't expect was that Romano had left earlier than expected. Spain had to quickly get dress to make sure he was able to keep a close eye on Romano while he was on the journey.

He stayed close behind as Romano walked along the path. From time to time Romano would turn back to look behind him, Spain was always close to being caught. He didn't want Romano think that he didn't think he could handle himself. He was just worried for him.

"What a cute nation. He would be better as French territory, non~?"

Spain almost screamed at the sudden Frenchmen behind him. "Oh, it's just you," Spain sighed.

France has always been trying to get Romano to be his, which Spain would never let him. Romano was his! France may have fought Romano countless of times but Spain would always win. There was no way he would let this Frenchmen has his little Romano.

"Hey Spain, how about you give him to me! I'll treat him well~"

He was always so determined to get nations. It was almost scary.

"I already told you, you can't have Romano."

"Come on~ Don't be like that! He'll be much happier with me!"

"I already said n-"

"I KNEW YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME!"

Both older nations turned to see little Romano standing there glaring at the two. He seemed to have over heard them and walked over.

"I KNEW YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME! SPAIN, YOU JERK!"

Romano had then dashed off to god knows where.

Spain sadly watched as he ran off. He had hurt his little Romano. He never meant it, he was only worried for the young nation.

"Oh poo, there he goes."

Spain turned and glared at France. "This is all your fault! Thanks to you, Romano had ran off!"

Before France had a chance to reply, Spain had left after Romano.

Oh well, he'll have to try again another time.

"Romano!" Spain called out for the young nation. But there was no reply. To make matters worse he felt a twitch in his bladder. Damn, he had left earlier to catch up to Romano he didn't have time to use the bathroom. But there wasn't anytime to use the restroom at this moment. He had to find his Romano and quickly.

Who knows what could be happening to him right now.

"Spain..."

He stopped in his tracks. The voice was faint but he was certain that it was Romano.

"Spain, you jerk..."

He ran toward the direction where the voice was at. However, he had stopped when he saw who was there.

The Ottoman Empire.

He was a wicked strong empire and Spain knew if he got into a war with him it'll be the last of him.

He hid in the bushes and tried to think of a plan. What was worse than having to watch his little henchmen be captured was that his bladder was filling up. It was already filled when he had left his home and now it was getting to a point where he might not be able to hold it any second longer.

"Spain... You stupid jerk come save me..."

Romano...

If only Romano could act more like this when he was being captured.

Seeing as how this was for Romano, he would risk anything for him.

"Finding a nation here was sure lucky," The Ottoman Empire chuckled. "Better start heading back."

That thought was cut off when suddenly a bull came out of nowhere and smashed into his cart, catching the young nation. The Ottoman Empire watched as such action was taken. He looked to see another nation standing there, protecting the young nation.

Did a nation like this man really think he could stand a chance to him?

"What a small, weak nation you are," The Ottoman Empire said as he scanned Spain. "Do you really think you can stand a chance against me?"

Spain was surprised his bladder didn't release right then and there. But he could feel that it had began to throb. Not much time left. He could feel a stream of urine escape him.

"You will not take Romano!" Spain held his stance, ready to fight for his little henchmen. "I will protect Romano at all cost!"

Their eyes met. Staring each other down.

"Alright."

...What?

Spain stared at the larger nation, shocked. Did he really just let him go?

"I'll let you go for now, but if we meet paths again it means war." With that, the Ottoman Empire had left.

Spain was still dumbfounded at what just happened. That thought was cut off as another stream of urine escaped him. Damn, he almost forgot. He looked to see Romano passed out on his bull.

"Bull, take care of Romano."

With a nod from the bull, Spain left into the forest. It was his fault for having to wait this long. He had never felt his bladder be so full. He tried to quickly get his armed off, but, it was taking him quite awhile. If he hadn't spend time saving Romano, his bladder wouldn't be this full.

But he had to save him. Romano was his.

Although his bladder didn't care for that. Another stream escaped. He tried hurrying but it only put more strain on his bladder making him release even more.

God, he didn't know if he would stop himself from wetting himself completely.

'Hurry! Hurry!'

The more he struggle the more he released. He never knew how complicated his clothing were.

His bladder couldn't take much more of it. Despite how much his mind yelled at him not to, his body didn't listen. Within seconds, warm urine began to trial down his legs.

The relief felt so good to him, but his cheeks flushed as he realized what he was doing.

To what seemed like hours, it finally stopped. He looked down to see the damage. The urine pooled underneath him however it didn't show on his armer.

He sighed as he made his way back to the bull. He'll have to change and get a bath when they get back.

Hopefully Romano doesn't wake up on their way back home.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_I'm surprised what I can get done when I ignore everything else and just get down to writing! But, I'm working on other stories that has my interest but I won't forget this one! The others are more to help with my writing skills. Which I do hope is working. Feel free to put a request! I'll try to get to them as soon as possible!_


	7. France

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_After what seemed forever, I made a new story! Requested by TheBearShiver. _

* * *

It was a beautiful day in France.

The birds were singing, the sun is shinning and people around were having a peaceful time.

France was known for getting a lot of tourist to his place. He did not mind that. In fact, he welcomed everyone to come. And if any of them needed help, he wouldn't hesitate.

It was today, however, where he got more than he hoped for.

People everywhere were asking for his help. From which place has the best things or where this location was again.

He didn't mind it. But he's been spending nearly three hours with these people and he didn't know when's the last time he took a break. A bathroom break for that matter.

Once he finished helping someone he thought he finally had his chance to take his break, but someone quickly came to his side asking if he could help him find this particular location.

Of course France knew where it was. When he told the man the location. But, the man seemed utterly confused.

"Uhm," the man began. "May you please show where it is? I don't think I could on my own."

France had a slight twinge in his bladder, but it shouldn't take that long to help this man out.

"Of course!" France replied. "What host would I be if I didn't help those in need?"

The man looked at him a bit confused, but since France was going to help him he didn't care.

The two men began to head toward the location. It was actually a lot farther than France had expected, but he quickly wanted to hurry so he could leave this man and relieve himself.

However...

"Ah! Wait up!" This man was so slow! He would always get sidetracked and asked for a rest almost every five minutes! Something that should have taken ten minutes would take an hour or two at this pace!

They were resting when France felt his bladder twinge again. He sharply hissed.

'Just wait a little while, Francis,' France thought to himself. 'Soon, you'll get this guy out of you hair and then you could go relieve yourself.'

He looked toward the man and saw his gulp down some water. Waterfall style. (If you don't know what that is, it's when you have the water bottle over your mouth so your lips aren't touching the opening.))

France shudder at the sight and turned away. Although the sound of the man gulping it began to annoy him. He even heard some of the water splash upon the ground.

This man, really...

"Alright! I'm ready to go!" The man got up and placed his water back in his bag.

Sighing, France nodded and began to lead the man again.

His movement began to slow down a bit. The man didn't notice since he was going slow as well. The pressure in France's bladder was beginning to grow. He could feel it twinge every now and then.

It wasn't until he felt urine spurted out. He should and shudder, squeezing his thighs together to prevent anymore come out.

"Oh, did you want another break? I could use one!" The man quickly sat down and began to go through his bag.

France mentally slapped himself. He didn't say anything to the man, however. He just dealt with it.

For what seemed forever, the man finally got up and let France lead the way.

Even as he walk he could feel more pressure on his bladder. It was beginning to quickly fill. He shudder at the thought of wetting himself infront of this man. He didn't want to grab himself to show some decency. But he knew if he didn't relieve himself soon, he could just live that thought.

He tried to hurry but his bladder and the man's speed was prevent from any of that.

"Slow down a bit!" The man called out.

France cursed under his breathe but did as the man said and slowed down so he could catch up.

"You're going a bit fast, aren't you?" The man chuckled. "Don't worry, we have time! I don't think it'll be going anywhere."

France gave a fake laughter and he began to lead the way once more.

'Just a little while longer...!' France tried to keep his mind occupied with anything so he didn't think about his bladder. But the chatter the man was talking about made it worse.

"So have you ever been to Niagara Falls?" The man began. "It's so beautiful! The water wet everywhere when I went on the boat ride. All soaked!"

France had half a mind to turn around and slap the man across the face, but he composed himself. "Oh really?" He commented. "It must have been nice."

"Have you ever been there?"

"Indeed I have."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" The man quickly stopped and looked through his bag. "I think I still have the pictures from the trip somewhere in here!"

France stiffened.

"Oh, you don't need to do that." France said a bit nervously. "I'm sure it looked nice."

"But I'm sure I have them here somewhere!"

France shifted from leg to leg as he waited for the man to find his pictures. When he knew he wasn't looking, he gave himself a quick grab to help relief himself.

The man sighed when he couldn't find the pictures. He stuck he hands in his pocket and his eyes grown wide. "Oh, it was in my pocket the whole time! Wasn't that funny?" The man happily laughed as he began to show France the pictures from his trip.

"Hehe..." France cringe as he looked at the picture. It only reminded him his desperate need for the restroom. "We better get going now..."

"Alright!"

With each step France had taken he could feel the urine start to spurt out. Some had trickle down his leg. He looked down to see it wasn't visible yet. But he knew he was reaching his limit.

Just when he thought he couldn't bear it anymore, they made up the hill and he saw that this was the location the man had wanted.

He sighed in relief.

"Well, here you are!" France said. "I'll be going now."

The man quickly stopped France in his tracks. "Thank you Rey much for taking me here! I should repay you with something..."

France mentally screamed. "No, no. The pleasure was all mine." France said as calmly as he could, but he could feel urine escape him and trial down his leg.

"No, wait! I think I have something!" The man quickly went through his bag to search a gift for France.

His bladder was getting unbearable at this point. If he so much as moved he'll have to relieve himself.

"Oh! This will do!" The man had taken out a little key chain and handed it over to France. "I got this from one of my trips, hope you like it~!"

As the man had vanished, France's bladder knew it had enough. The urine began to pour out of him soaking his pants and pooling around home. He sigh as he finished and looked down to see the damage.

It was a good thing not many people are around this part. He decided to head back home before anyone else notice him.

He didn't mind having tourist, he truly didn't. But sometimes he wish they would stay ten feet away from him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Request by TheBearShiver. By the way, you guys don't mind me if I just post some random ones I make, right? I tend to have random ones thought in my mind but was paying more attention toward the requests. It's kind of hard for me to do these since I usually don't get specific settings to work with and it's hard to find some. But hopefully these will do! More to come soon~_


End file.
